Adventure Time Presents: Simple Present
by HapticArts
Summary: Just a random story that I will be creating because it's my birthday today! Hopefully you guys enjoy this one. (Don't worry it's just a normal FanFic!)


**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY!**

**I'VE TURNED 17, AND ALSO A NEW STORY THAT I'M GONNA MAKE RIGHT NOW.**

**IT'S A SHORT ONE THOUGH, BUT THIS IS THE FIRST TIME THAT I'M GONNA MAKE A RANDOM STORY ALL BY MYSELF.**

**I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THIS ONE, I'LL TRY MY BEST TO CORRECT THIS!**

**ENJOY!**

(Adventure Time Short Story Presents: Simple Present)

-July 26-

My House, somewhere in the Grasslands...

One day I was reviewing some of my subjects at night, I was very tired of myself because I have quizzes and assignments that I need to finish in a short amount of time at my school, since tomorrow was my birthday. I can't invite a single person because they are busy at work, I can't do anything to invite me to my party, so I sleep in bed early and think what will my party look like when I invited some of my friends in Adventure Time, I was so happy and so excited about it, but it's impossible to invite all of them at once. I was so skeptical about this, "Why not I'll try to make a huge party, then all of the people be attracted by me right?" Then I said no to that since they are having their own work. Then I said "I can't rush on by myself to this situation, I have to think seriously so people can go to my party tomorrow." so I grabbed a piece of paper and think about the supplies for the party, I called some of my friends to help me, and I plan to make a attracting party at my house, I was so hyped, and I printed lots and lots of copies of invitations to my party, and in the quiet night, I was going outside to place it off the trees, the walls, and all the parts of Ooo, hours later I was so tired, I walked across the near cliff and have a fresh air a bit, I thinked about myself since I was born from the beginning "It's been 17 years since I was born here in Ooo, guess people today didn't have the energy to go to my party, everyone goes to my party every year, but since everyone has work to do after the War, since things have changed a bit, but they will get back soon...I won't dissapoint on them and myself. I have to find a way!" So I rise up and go back to post again in the middle of the night, after that I was so tired, my body cannot move and my brain can't think anymore, my friends saw me I was tired and I was sitting on the couch to rest, they said to me "Did you invite everyone, we ordered some of the things that we need to prepare tomorrow for your birthday." And then I said "Yeah! Just completed posting of all of the papers, just set up all the things tomorrow, I'm gonna go to bed to rest now. And please rest you three if you done." Then they said in response "Thanks for inviting us man, we're always helping you, also happy birthday! I'm glad you are always helping us in class." I was smiled "No, problem! Just do what I gotta do from my work now, I have a great time with you guys." I was really smiling at the time that I have a friend to assist with me, they put a lot of effort to make my dream come true. I got back to bed and rest easy for a little bit.

-July 27 (The Big Day!)-

It's my big day today! I woke up from bed and I have prepared myself ready to help my friends for the big day later. "Hey, guys! Wake up!" My friends woke up from slumber. "Ohh! Happy birthday, dude! Glad you're 17 today, guess Finn will be really hyped about your age today." And I said "Heh, I know right! Come on, let's go prepared some of our things we bought yesterday." My friends rise up, and I was hyped thoughout the entire day. First we start from the tables all the way up to the chairs, then we put the TV and the karaoke set beside on it, then we set up the consoles and PC from my gaming room at our house, and my friends helped me every last thing that we can prepare for my big party tonight. 6-7 hours later, after we finished our work, it's time for the big league. "Hit it!" My house was full of lights and colors that match the vibe of my party. Then we wait for a couple of hours, but seems no one will ever come after all, I was sad, I put a lot of effort and we wasted our precious time of all this things, I was tired...and I can't take it anymore further. Then my friend said "Dude, looks like everybody will not come today, we've wasted our time to prepare for all this." And I said "That's okay, it's seems they are liking the way we should did last time that I have a party, normal things, normal life, but this, I was blessed by that, guess things have changed huh...thank's for helping me guys, you are great today, let's pack this one up so you can go home now." After I talked, some unexpected happen. "Hey, look!" I saw by my binoculars, looks like they are arrived, I was shocked and I said "Is that?...No way!" I saw Finn and the rest of the others, and it looks like they saw me that I have a party.

*Finn's POV*

Finn grabbed the poster of my party and he said.

"Hmm...Is this the right place? This guy is having a birthday party at this place for sure, and look it's the same age as me!"

"Come on! Let's have some fun over there."

*My POV*

I was surprised, and everybody goes to the party, after that the doorbell rang at the door. "I'm coming, guys!" Then I open the door swiftly. "WELCOME, GUYS!" And Finn said "Umm...is this the right place, I know you there's a party in here and we like parties."

"Yeah! This is the right place, I knew you would come here, why are you late guys."

"Well, we're kinda a little bit rushy today, many citizens here are so busy from work and they can't take a break, so I was wondering around and I saw your poster, and It would be a remedy with all of us here since you don't have anything to do."

"OHH...so that's why you guys are taking so long."

Marceline enters the scene. "We are a little bit gritty earlier, I kinda like your style of the layout that you just prepared here. Nice one!"

"Thanks! We've prepared and we almost ran out of luck for this one though, but hey you are welcome here."

Jake said "DO YOU HAVE SOME FREE BURRITOS!"

I laughed a little and I said "Yeah! We have free burritos, buddy!"

"Well since you guys are here, let's get loud shall we."

The characters raised their fists and goes in to my house, and we're having a party all night to relax ourselves, but after the craziness, Finn gave me a little present.

"Here..."

"What's this?"

"A present man, just to remember something for the past 17 years."

I opened my present and I was shocked and cried that he has a picture that I was in there since the start of my first party when I was 5. This is the most incredible present ever, so I hugged Finn and the rest are hugging together in a circle and I said "Thanks, everyone! I'm glad I have you guys as a second family to me."

Then everyone cried and take the tears out of their eyes then Finn said. "We were always be with you man, no matter what!"

After my best party, we cleaned the whole place, everyone was going home, going to sleep tomorrow, and I was already in bed and I have the picture in it, and I put in on the desk, to rememeber that this was the best day that I always remember forever.

**-THE END-**

**So this the end guys of the first short story, hope you'll enjoy this and also thanks for the little support that you gave me guys from my story, it's been a while since I was on the busy day from school, and hopefully to live more to the fullest. Thanks guys and have a great day.**


End file.
